Blizzies Hard Day at Work
by Some Icy Dude
Summary: Jibanyan thinks of a plan to sex the lovely Blizzie (a form of Blizzaria who first appeared in Yo-kai Watch Blasters) little does he know Blizzie has a "surprise" of her own waiting for him at night. Oh yeah and Komasan is partly involved but only near the end!


It was a normal day in the Blasters House, Komasan and Komajiro were watching TV in the lounge while Jibanyan was sleeping on the couch.

"Jibanyan! Stay awake! Burly could have a mission for us!" exclaimed Nate's Yo-kai Butler Whisper, "Nyot Nyow Whisper, I'm trying to dream about Blizzie!" Jibanyan sleepily said partly love struck.

"Uhhh...is it okay to call that kinda creepy?" Questioned Whisper. "Nyo nyot really. I think about me and her together all the time!" Said the lovestrucken red cat.

"What makes you think she'll fall for you?" Whisper asked him. Jibanyan stood up and tilted his head towards Whisper's direction "I know she secretly loves me! She's just playing hard to get!" Yelled Jibanyan.

"Are you sure about that?" Asked the Yo-kai Butler once more. "I'm positive! And tonight will be the night I'll have my way with her!" Jibanyan replied with a mischievous smirk.

"I don't like the sound of that" Whisper said with concerned look on his face "How are you going to pull it off especially if you're going against her own will?" Whisper continued.

"Trust me Whisper, once I finally get into it she'll consent to it!" Jibanyan exclaimed. "Normally I'd be against this but since I know I can't get through to you, I'm just going to let you carry on with this" assured Whisper.

"Thank you!" The cat Yo-kai exclaimed as he drifted back to sleep. Suddenly night time had risen and Jibanyan rose from his slumber to go get a chocobar before heading back to bed, as he walked down to the entrance to get a chocobar he saw a small amount of light coming from the desk.

"Blizzie? What are you doing still up this late?" Questioned the red cat, "What do you want? Can't you see I'm kinda busy right now" She answered. "I just came down for a chocobar, wasn't expecting to see you up this late." Jibanyan answered "wasn't expecting to stay up this late either, but you know Burly had to come in and give me all this damn paperwork and junk." exclaimed Blizzie as she pulled out her phone and began typing away on it.

"So...can I sit next to you?" The cat Yo-kai exclaimed as he started pushing up a spare chair behind the desk. "Sure whatever, make yourself at home." Blizzie sighed as she continued to look at her phone, Jibanyan began to think to himself "Oh damn I'm close to getting through to her!" Blizzie looked at the cat Yo-kai sitting next to her "Try not to break anything okay?" She continued as she began petting Jibanyan on the head.

Jibanyan began to get aroused, Blizzie had never touched him like this before! The red cat began to purr as Blizzie continued to pet him. Blizzie started to go lower and lower eventually rubbing her hand over Jibanyans dick.

"B-Blizzie?" Jibanyan said upon Blizzie touching him there all the sudden. Blizzie looked at the cat Yo-kai with a suggestive look on her face "I know why you're really down here!" She said to him as she took off his yellow belt thing revealing Jibanyan's erect cat dick.

"Is this really happening right nyow!" Jibanyan yelled trying to process this all. "Yes it is" Blizzie giggle as she began to stroke the cat Yo-kais cock.

"Never done it with a cat before...but you know what they say a cat is fine too!" Teased Blizzie as she began to suck on Jibanyan's kitty dick.

"B-Blizzie!" The cat yokai shouted again "I can't believe this is happening this has to be some kind of dream!" He continued thinking to himself. "I'll seduce you with my magic!" Blizzie exclaimed playful as she sucked on her lovers cock further.

"Ahh~" Jibanyan moaned "What's gotten into you Blizzie you usually are never like this?" Jibanyan questioned as Blizzie broke from sucking his cock to answer. "All the work I'm supposed to do has me stressed out...and this little exercise is one of the few things to calm me down" She answered him as she went back to sucking his cock.

"Ahh~ B-Blizzie!" Jibanyan yelled "I feel something coming!" He continued as Blizzie began to suck his kitty dick harder, she broke from the sucking for a bit "Never tasted a cat's cum before, always wondered what it would taste like!" Blizzie exclaimed as she went back to sucking her lovers cock.

Jibanyan was trying to hold it all back but the feel of Blizzie's mouth around his dick was enough to break him. "B-Blizzie! I'm gonna cum!" The red cat yelled as he let out his white liquid inside his lovers mouth.

Blizzie was surprised with the jet of cum she just got hit with but, she managed to sallow most of it. She released Jibanyan's dick from her mouth and giggled "Hehe...not bad for your first time." She went one. "Actually this isn't my first time doing this, I've done it before with my owner but...this is my first time with you!" Jibanyan answered as he held Blizzie's hand in his paw.

"Ahh so I'm not the only one who's an experienced sex veteran then!" Blizzie exclaimed as she slowly began to undress herself. "Say what! You mean you've done this stuff before?" The cat yokai asked her in complete shock. "Well yeah I have, that was back when I was still alive...but, I will say this my first time doing it again after many years" Blizzie answered as she grabbed Jibanyan's dick "Now fuck me behind the desk like a good little kitty!" she teased as Jibanyan began to slide his cat dick into Blizzie's pussy.

Upon entering her Jibanyan and Blizzie both let out a loud moan in unison "Let's try to keep it down a bit we don't wanna wake anyone up now do we?" Blizzie seductively teased as Jibanyan began slowly thrusting into her, Blizzie quietly moaned as the red cat Yo-kai that was fucking her began to pick up the pace.

"Blizzie I'm sorry if this hurts you but…" Jibanyan trailed off as the spikes on his dick began to poke the insides of her pussy.

"Ah~ F-Fuck~" Blizzie quietly yelled trying to not moan too loudly she didn't seem to mind the spikes they caused her a bit of pain but she liked it rough.

"Does it hurt Blizzie?" The red cat Yo-kai asked her with a worried expression, "No, the pain just makes it better!" Blizzie answered "Now come on, pick up the pace and give me all your kitty cum Jibanyan!" she continued.

Jibanyan did as she said and began thrusting faster the penile spines tearing up Blizzie's insides, "Ahh~ Jibanyan~" Blizzie yelled as she pinned the cat Yo-kai down on the floor and began to furiously ride his cat dick, the spikes causing a bit of blood to drip from Blizzie's pussy. Jibanyan didn't notice the blood as he was lost in the sensation of Blizzie's pussy riding against his cock.

"B-Blizzie! I feel something coming again!" yelled the cat Yo-kai, "Give it all to me Jibanyan!" Blizzie told him fucking him even harder, Jibanyan tried to hold it in but Blizzie was fucking him with such force that he couldn't hold it all in.

"BLIZZIE I'M CUMMING!" Jibanyan yelled as he began filling Blizzie's pussy with his kitty semen, Blizzie began to moan as Jibanyan was filling her some of his semen mixed with her blood from the spikes of the cat Yo-kais dick.

The two broke from each other and collapsed on the floor with a loud thud, "B-Blizzie" Jibanyan panted "That was wonderful" he continued as he walked over to her. The two heard footsteps coming from upstairs as the two got up from the floor and tried acting like nothing happened, suddenly the footsteps stopped and a figure came forward, the figure looked to be that of the Yo-kai Komasan, "I heard some loud noises down hear, are y'all doing some sort of excercise or something?" Komasan questioned rubbing his eyes a bit as he wasn't fully awake yet.

"Just a little...uh...sexual exercises." Blizzie answered him. Komasan pondered for a minute "Y'all were having fun without me, you should invite me next time, it'll be a three-way!" replied Komasan. "Haven't had a 3 way in years so sure why not!" replied Blizzie petting the two Yo-kai on the head before falling asleep from sexual even. Jibanyan yawned he was sexually exhausted too "Come on Komasan, I'm sleepy and wanna go back to bed." Yawned the cat Yo-kai "But what about Blizzie aren't we gonna have the three-way?" questioned Komasan. "Nyot today, maybe sometime tomorrow, I'm sexually exhausted!" Yelled Jibanyan as he began to escort Komasan to the lounge where they both fell asleep in the bunk beds, Komasan thought about the three way with Blizzie and smiled a bit in his sleep, he knew tomorrow would be great!

The End


End file.
